


[Podfic of] A Voice for America

by isweedan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Propaganda, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [11:01]Author's Summary:When Angie takes a job as a voice actor on US Army propaganda films, she has no idea who she'll end up working with.Or, the troubling problem of Captain America's English accent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Voice for America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144124) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



**Length** 11:01

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bCaptain%20America%20\(Movies\),%20Agent%20Carter%20\(TV\)%5d%20A%20Voice%20for%20America.mp3)

Coverart by Bessyboo

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER BELATEDLY POSTING THIS TO AO3. HI. I MADE THIS.


End file.
